Bruce Wayne
|image = Image:Bruce.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Note the lack of a square jaw |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Brucey |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 26 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = THE BATDITCH! |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = The Batman (2004 series) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Billionaire Playboy or THE Batman |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} Bruce Wayne was the only son of billionaire Thomas and Martha Wayne. Sometime during his childhood, his parents were murdered and his butler, Alfred Pennyworth took the boy in as his ward. After his parents' murder, Bruce vowed he would rid Gotham of crime for good and began traveling around the world to train in hand-to-hand combat. While traveling abroad, he also studied forensics, science, and criminology. When the Batman begins, Bruce is 26 years old and has just started his third year as the Batman. During this time, he developed a number of high tech gear to help in his war on crime in Gotham, including a new technology called the Batwave. By the first episode in the first season, the crime rate in Gotham had dropped to a record all time low. All thanks to the Batman. However, the police, Chief Angel Rojas in particular, were not happy with the Batman's form of vigilante justice. Detectives Ethan Bennett and his new partner Ellen Yin were assigned to bring him down despite his bringing in some of Gotham's most dangerous criminals. The first of whom was the Clown Prince of Crime himself, Joker. The two tangoed after Joker releases every patient from Arkham. After catching Bruce's attention, he learned that Joker intended to pop a balloon full of Joker Venom over Gotham City so everyone would turn into a lunatic. The Batman stopped him of course, but the police's opinions had not changed, though Ethan would readily tell anyone that Gotham needed the Batman, or Bats as he called the masked hero. The Batman tangles with Mr. Freeze, after he attacks a boat party and steals the diamonds from the party-goers. Mr. Freeze reveals to Bruce during their first encounter, that he was one a normal criminal, but was trapped in a cryogenics chamber after being chased by the Batman. He was electrocuted and killed at the same exact time that the blood in his veins were frozen, mutating him into Mr. Freeze. Alfred alters Bruce's suit to protect him from Mr. Freeze's powers and the Batman is able to take him down. He is erroneously linked with Catwoman and must contend with her after she steals his belt and makes all of his gadgets go haywire. Bruce is forced to work with her when she uses his belt to sneak into a Yakuza member's home to steal a jade lion. He retrieves his belt, but Catwoman escapes before he's able to apprehend her and dispel the rumors that he was working with her. Bruce squares off with the Joker again, after the Joker uses his new invention, Joker Putty, to turn the door of Gotham City Bank's vault into a malleable substance and stealing the money inside. Chief Rojas is not amused really by this sudden surge in crime and decides to implement a zero tolerance policy on all costumed weirdos running around, the Batman included. Ethan, Bruce's best friend, is eager to prove he is capable to Rojas since Rojas had been questioning Ethan's abilities. This leads to Ethan being captured and tortured for a number of hours. The Batman and Yin, show up in time to stop Joker from shooting Ethan with a vial of Joker Putty. Unfortunately, the vial containing the substance shatters and Ethan inhales the gas. Joker is apprehended, but Ethan is suspended after he tells Rojas that the Batman was the reason Joker was captured at all. Once Ethan returned home, he realized something horrible had happened after inhaling the gas. The Joker Putty had merged with his DNA, mutating it and turning him into Clayface. Clayface, mentally unstable thanks to Joker's torture techniques, decides to take revenge on Rojas. He's almost successful but is stopped by Batman and Yin. Ethan disappears after this. Sometime between this episode, and the first episode of season 2, the Batman returns home from a patrol. Except it's not home he wakes up in. It's Vertiline. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Bruce trained for most of his life, so he is a skilled hand to hand combatant and can take down almost any opponent. But it's clear that he's very young and he doesn't have as much experience in fighting out in the field, so to speak. It's never stated explicitly in canon which forms of martial arts Bruce knows. Bruce is also a capable engineer. He can and does make repairs upgrades to the various equipment he uses in fighting crime. Other than that, Bruce is a regular human being with no magical aptitude whatsoever. Strength: Bruce has yet to be jaded by his career as the Batman, so he's still very polite and not grumpy. He's a quick thinker and a fast learner. He's also lighthearted and just generally a fun guy to be around. Bruce Wayne is also one of the most stubborn people you can probably meet. Alfred has tried and failed on a number of occasions to convince Bruce to give up his life as the Batman, but Bruce refused. Even when Bane had broken nearly every bone in his body. Even though he was more of a wanted man than even the Joker, Bruce refuses to allow that to deter him from the promise he made to his parents: To rid Gotham of crime for good. Weakness: That same stubbornness can be a serious detriment to Bruce. When Bane had initially broken a lot of his bones, he continued on repairs with the bat-bot and faced Bane again, before he had healed. He was nearly killed, and the bat-bot was severely damaged, but Bruce carried on. Personality: There are two sides to Bruce Wayne. On the one hand, he is charismatic, outgoing, and has been described as a billionaire playboy. He can often be spotted riding his motorcycle for charity, or sitting court side at a Gotham Gators game. Women love him and flock to him in droves. Because of his wealth, Bruce has donated substantial amounts of money to charities all over Gotham City. He often comes off as rather clueless and a lot of people do not take him seriously, since he also seems to be a flake. On the other hand, when Bruce dons the cape and cowl, he is extremely driven and intense. He stands by his vow he made to his parents to apprehend Gotham's nastiest criminals and bring them to justice. This comes at a great sacrifice, however. Though on the surface, it seems Bruce is thriving on the social scene, in reality the only truly close friend he has is Alfred, his butler. There is simply no room in the Batman's life for close companions and this is something Bruce has come to accept. After all, Bruce Wayne is simply the facade, while the Batman is who he really is. Extra: Bruce has only been the Batman for a little over three years when he is brought to Vertiline. He is still considered a vigilante back in Gotham, but it's all good. Gotham's crime rate has dropped. The cops are just haters. Vertiline Deaths: None Punishments: None Relationships Terry: JUNIOR! Max: Fangirl? idk. Jason Todd: Broken Not!Son Dick Grayson: Other not!son, who is noticeably less broken. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Batman